


You Forgot Your Glasses

by anastasiabeaverhousen14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oops, i can barely come up with titles, i can never think of good tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiabeaverhousen14/pseuds/anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: I mean...the title is pretty self-explanatory





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning light shone through open curtains as Lena Luthor sat up on her couch. She blinked her bleary, tired eyes around the room.The TV was still on, but muted and running the local news. It had been TV Land the night before as they were falling asleep. 

Confused green eyes looked around till they landed on the body lying lengthways along the opposite couch. Her lips pulled into a cute smirk as she spotted blonde curls falling from a braid. 

Take out containers littered the coffee table between the two couches, the TV still on, two empty bottles of wine…things were starting to come back to the raven haired woman. It had been a night like most others when Kara Danvers was involved. The reporter had pulled her friend away from what would’ve been a late night at the office, and bribed her with wine, take out and good conversation. They had found themselves on one of the couches, sitting rather close, while eating their dinner. Once they started to get tired of talking, Kara had suggested they turn the TV on, since neither were in a hurry for Kara to go home. Lena had excused herself at some point to change clothes, and when she returned, Kara had stretched out on the couch, leaving no room for the CEO. So, with a disappointed quirk of her lips, Lena grabbed a blanket and settled on the opposite couch.

 

Feeling the beginnings of a hangover start, Lena pushed herself up off of the couch and made her way into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee after drinking a full bottle of water. As her dehydrated brain swam back into full consciousness, she opened the refrigerator to inspect it’s contents. 

“Hmm.” she hummed to herself, “Not enough.” There were only six eggs, and a half pack of bacon. It would definitely _not_ be enough for her voracious friend. Kara had the appetite of a lion most days, especially at breakfast. Lena was always so surprised how the blonde could gorge herself at dinner and be starved by breakfast. Lena shook her head and pulled the house phone off its hook and dialed the local bakery. 

Once the order was in and the coffee was ready, she poured two cups and returned to the sleeping beauty in the living room. Looking down at the blonde, Lena smiled as she set the other mug on the end table close to Kara’s head.

_She’s gorgeous_ , Lena mused. She tentatively reached forward and pushed a strand of golden hair from Kara’s forehead. The black rimmed glasses Kara always wore had been pushed to the top of her head in her sleep, and most of her hair had fallen from her braid. The CEO smirked sleepily. Whoever told Kara that glasses and a ponytail would be a great disguise…was an idiot. Lena had known who she was the first time she came into contact with the superhero after meeting her in her office. It was exactly like the first time she’d met Superman after knowing Clarke Kent. _I mean really, Clarke spent years coming over to hang out with Lex, how could no one recognize him when Superman came around?_ Lena shook her head.

_So obvious._ But she played along, hoping that Kara would tell her soon enough on her own. This was a part of Kara’s identity and she wasn't going to expose her.

Pulling glasses from the blonde’s head, she placed them quietly next to the cup of coffee and leaned down to whisper in Kara’s ear, “Kara…”

A very unladylike grunt came from the supine woman, causing Lena’s smirk to widen into a smile, “Time to wake up sweetie.”

The terms of endearment between the two had become more and more frequent and comfortable as their friendship progressed. It had started with Kara calling her ‘sweetie’ one night when the CEO had been crying over something. Then Kara would call her ‘babe’ when they saw each other for the first time in awhile. For example, if Lena walked into her CatCo office unexpectedly, Kara would smile widely and say “Hey babe!” Then Lena started to call her ‘honey’, but mostly in a sarcastic way whenever the blonde got a little rambunctious about something like ice cream, puppies, food, sunshine…

“I d’wanna.” Kara turned inwards towards the back cushions and Lena rubbed her back affectionately.

“Come on, I’ve got coffee and I ordered scones and sweet bread from that bakery you like.”

The blonde turned back slowly and squinted open one skeptical eye, “Did you order more than _two_ scones this time?” Her voice was hoarse from sleep and it caused a shiver to run down Lena’s spine.

“Is a dozen enough? Along with two loaves of orange bread?” Lena chuckled

With that, Kara sat up with a sleepy, pitiful nod. 

_Seriously_ , Lena thought, _She must know that its not normal for a human to eat a dozen scones in one sitting. How in the world does she have a secret identity?_

The blonde blindly reached for the coffee mug next to her and took a generous sip of the hot liquid.

Lena shook her head slightly with a roll of her eyes, _Boiling hot coffee. Downed in three sips. She’ll out herself within the month if she keeps this up._

 

Lena watched Kara get up from the couch and head towards the kitchen, sans her glasses that were still neatly folded on the end table.

“Do you have any eggs?”

Lena rolled her eyes, “I only have six, Kara.”

“That’s okay!” came an excited voice. Soon Lena could hear the sound of cabinets opening and shutting, “We’ll make hash browns too!”

Lena made her way to the kitchen with a sigh.

 

The CEO decided she’d wait till Kara noticed, before saying anything. So she retrieved the paper from the front door of her penthouse and laid it out across the side of the breakfast counter, reading up on the news while Kara cooked. There as a knock on the door just as Kara was putting their food on plates and Lena answered it, bringing back the large box of fresh scones and bread.

Blue eyes widened in excitement as Kara took the box with a kiss to Lena’s cheek, “Thanks babe.”

Lena sat in her seat and looked at either of their plates. Her’s was modest since Kara knew she didn’t eat much in the mornings. There was a small two egg omelet, two pieces of bacon, a small mound of hash browns and some sliced strawberries. Kara’s plate was another story. It was actually two plates. A huge pile of scrambled eggs and cheese melted over top, six pieces of bacon, a large mound of hash browns, and a peeled orange. Next to her plate, Kara had pulled the box of fresh baked goods. Lena swiped a blueberry scone from Kara’s grasp and she playfully licked it in a show of adolescent possession. “This one’s mine.”

Blue eyes squinted in challenge, “ _Fine_ …I’ll let you have that one.” She pulled out the loaf of orange bread and sliced two thick pieces before swabbing them both with butter and mashing them together like a sandwich. She took a large bite and hummed with a grateful smile.

As they ate, they sat in companionable silence. Lena read her paper while Kara answered emails on her phone. In a purely habitual move, Kara reached up to push her glasses up her nose, only to meet the skin of her cheek. She picked up her phone and looked at herself in the reflection of the black screen to see her glasses were in fact missing, and her hair was wild; almost pulled completely out of her braid.

_Oh Rao,_ She thought, _I wonder if she’s noticed. Oh dear…this is a nightmare._

Lena looked up when she heard a quiet gasp come from her friend, “What’s wrong?” Green eyes bored into hers with concern.

_How has she not noticed?_ “Oh nothing…just forgot something.”

Lena nodded and looked back at her paper as Kara got up to retrieve her glasses. She watched form the corner of her eye with a smirk as Kara tried to be discreet about grabbing her glasses and slipping them on.

Sitting back on her stool, Kara regarded the woman carefully. It didn’t seem like she noticed, so Kara sighed quietly before returning to finish her meal.

 

Awhile later, Lena looked up at her with a soft smile, “Are you finished?” She picked up her own plate and held her hand out for Kara’s. The blonde lifted her completely clean plate and handed it to the other woman with a shy smile. Lena went about rinsing the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher and stacking the pans to clean for later. She then washed her hands and turned back to Kara. The blonde was fidgeting with the crumbs of a scone long since eaten, that she’d found on the counter. 

“Listen.” Lena started, drying her hands on a towel she’d pulled from the oven handle. “If you need to keep up the pretense to make yourself feel safer, then okay.” she threw the towel onto the counter gently, “We’ll pretend I don’t know.” Lena shrugged, “We’ll pretend I didn’t figure it out moments after I met you. But… I’m tired of always having to talk about either Kara or Supergirl as if you’re not the same person.”

Blue eyes shot up and Kara’s mouth opened to refute before Lena waved her hand to stop her.

“Don’t insult my intelligence or the closeness of our friendship by denying it.”

Kara remained silent as she looked back down to her hands, processing what was happening.

She heard the raven-haired woman take a deep breath and sigh, “I understand that it’s a safety issue. And it’s better that no one knows or whatever. And if you feel like we need to, I’ll sign whatever NDR that Alex probably has stashed in her purse.” Kara lifted her head to show Lena she was listening, “But I want you to know that _here_.” Lena gestured around them, “in my home, I want you to feel comfortable enough to not have to pretend to be someone else. I want you to be yourself around me. I don’t care about Kara Danvers, CatCo reporter, or Supergirl, hero of National City. I care about _you_ , Kara of Krypton.”

Tears formed in blue eyes, making them shine brighter than usual.

Lena smiled softly, “We don’t need to have some big emotional moment where you tell me and I’m so _very_ surprised.” Lena said with mock incredulity. 

Kara smirked.

“And I won’t force you to tell me or say it out loud. But if you want, please take off the glasses, take off the suit, and just be you. This space is for you and me. And maybe Alex and that woman she keeps gushing about.”

The blonde still didn’t speak, and her smirk had disappeared, giving Lena a very blank expression with searching eyes.

Feeling somewhat defeated, Lena’s shoulders dropped and she turned to make her way into the living room to clean up from the previous evening. 

As she folded the blanket Kara had slept under, she heard quiet footsteps approach behind her. Spotting Kara’s wallet peaking out from the cushion, she picked it up and turned to give it to Kara. She finally saw the tears streaking down Kara’s cheeks and was pulled into a hug as tight as steel…literally.

Kara held the other woman tightly as she fought all the emotions running freely through her. No one beyond the Danvers’ had ever been so welcoming. Even the Danvers’ had, at some point, told her how important it was to hide herself for the world. But here was this woman, this amazing woman, who was allowing her to be her full self. It was more than Kara could ever want.

“Thank you.” the blonde whispered

Lena’s heart burst. This might be the only way Kara would tell her, but she was willing to take it anyways. 

Still holding tight to the smaller woman, Kara felt some confidence growing inside of her, “I’ve been wanting to tell you for months.”

Before Lena could respond, Kara’s phone suddenly rang, pulling them apart. Kara rolled her eyes and Lena chuckled as the Super lifted the phone to her ear, “Hey Al, now’s not a good time.”

Still standing close, Lena could hear Alex’s voice almost as clearly as if she was the one listening with the phone to her ear, “Well, _make_ it the time Supergirl. I need you at the DEO. We have a situation downtown.”

There was a click and Kara lowered the phone form her ear. “I have to go.”

Lena nodded and took a step back from her friend, “Be safe...Supergirl” She whispered as Kara turned to leave.

Before she got to the door, Kara turned with a smirk, “Always.”

The blonde stepped out the front door and a moment later, Lena heard the tell-tale SWOOSH past her balcony window and she looked up just in time to see a streak of red and blue fly past. She smiled to herself and head for a shower to start her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend on writing a second chapter...but oops.

Kara took care of the situation quickly. It was really just an alien bar fight that had turned violent and vengeful. 

When she landed on the DEO balcony, she looked around for her sister immediately. Before she could get to Alex, J’onn stopped her and made her sign a couple of documents. After that, Winn pulled her aside to translate something that he couldn’t quite get right. She finally made her way to her sister and found the woman sitting at a workstation in her lab, eye trained into a microscope. 

“Hey.” Kara greeted as she stepped into the room and sat on a stool near her sister.

“Hey.” Alex responded, not looking up from her work. Her right hand scribbled down a few things in the case file while she examined whatever it was she was looking at.

When Alex didn’t hear Kara’s usually bubbly rambling about whatever alien she just fought, she looked up expectantly to see her sister staring at her with an apprehensive look.

“What did you do?” was Alex’s gut reaction

“Why is that always your go-to question?” Kara blushed

“Because.” Alex started, scooting her stool away form her workstation to better face her sister, “Whenever you give me the look you’re giving me right now, it means that you've done something I won’t approve of, or you want to tell me something and you’re afraid that I’ll get mad.”

Kara bit her lip and stared her sister down, trying to muster the courage. 

Alex’s eyes softened at her sister’s hesitance, “Must be really bad if you’re this afraid to tell me.” She rolled her stool closer to her sister till their knees touched. 

“Lena knows.”

Lex’s eyebrows lifted; curious, “Lena knows what?”

“That I’m Supergirl.”

Alex seemed unfazed, “Well, _duh_.” 

“Well duh? You mean you’re okay with it?”

Alex shrugged, seemingly confused, “If anyone in the world would figure out you’re Supergirl, it’d be Lena Luthor. She’s a _Luthor_. Luthor’s are hella smart.”

They were interrupted by a chuckle from the doorway and both turned to see Winn walking in with one of his tablets, “Did I just hear Alex Danvers say ‘hella’?”

Alex shot him a glare and he turned on his heel, leaving with a muttered, “tough crowd.”

Kara turned back to her sister, “yeah, but, Lex never found out that Clark was Kal-El.”

“You forget they didn't have the same mother. And, Lex didn't graduate from MIT by the time he turned 19 with a masters degree. _Lena_ did.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped slightly and she sighed.

“What's wrong with Lena knowing?”

Kara’s eyebrows knotted together, “Nothing. It’s just how are _you_ of all people okay with Lena Luthor knowing what I am? Aren't you the one who always freaks out when I tell someone?”

Alex shrugged and went back to her work, “yeah, but when the person in question is in love with you, I know you'll be fine because she’d never do anything to hurt you. Plus, it's Lena. She couldn't hurt a fly.”

“Yeah well…wait.” Kara’s eyes bugged a little, “what?”

“Lena is harmless.” Alex reiterated.

“No. Lena's in love with me?!”

Alex looked up at her sister with a puzzled expression, “you didn't know? Haven't you been dating for a couple months?”

“WHAT?!”

Alex's head tilted as her eyes stared off into space to think, “I coulda sworn you guys started dating back when you went on that weekend trip away.” Her eyes came back into focus, “yeah, cause you were all lovey dovey and gross when you came back.”

“No!”

Alex shrugged, “That’s why I've been inviting her to sister night, and that’s why she's invited to thanksgiving at mom’s.”

“I thought you were just being nice to her, finally! We’re just friends!”

Alex's eyebrows knotted together, “are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. So wait…you guys get together how many times a week?”

Kara thought, “almost every day I guess. Unless she has a meeting.” She thought and gestured with her hand, “even then, she comes over afterwards. Or I go to her place.”

“How often do you get lunch together?”

“Every day.” She smiled, “if I don't bring it or pull her from the office, she forgets to eat.” She looked proud of herself at this statement.

“How often do you sleep over, either at hers or yours?”

Kara blushed slightly, “often… I guess.” At that, a look of realization slowly crossed her features

“Yeah, and do you have anything over at her place, or vice versa? I.e. Toothbrush, shampoo, pajamas, work clothes, snacks that only you or her like?”

“Yes. All of it.” She whispered as her eyes widened even more

“Last question.” She smirked, “when you… sleep over _together_ , is there…” her voice dropped to a whisper, “spooning?”

Kara’s head fell onto her hands in defeat. “We’re not dating.” Kara mumbled quietly

“Yeah you are.” Alex nodded with smug smile, “But apparently, neither of you know it.” She laughed

They were silent a moment.

“Do you really think she loves me?” Kara whispered

The agent smiled softly. “I think the real question is: do you love _her_.”

After a moment of intense eye contact where Kara seemed to be thinking rather deeply, she sped away.

But as Alex was rolling her eyes and turning back to her work, Kara sped right back to where she’d been previously, “Okay wait. So since I came here for completely different reasons, let me get everything straight.” 

Alex snorted, “heh, straight.”

Kara reached forward and slapped her sister’s knee, “Stop that.” She waved her hands, “You’re okay with Lena knowing I’m supergirl.”

“It’d be weird if she didn’t.” Alex shrugged

“You think Lena is in love with me.” 

Alex nodded, “it'd be weird if she wasn't.”

“And you think we should date.”

Alex smiled, “Kara, that's up to you. But do you want my personal, somewhat experienced, _lesbian_ opinion?”

Kara chuckled, and nodded, “yes, please.”

“Why haven't you gotten up on that yet?” Alex chided 

Kara laughed, causing her sister to laugh in response. 

Alex playfully kicked her sister, “get out of here. Go get the girl.”

Kara hugged her sister tightly before taking off at super speeds.

 

Three hours later, while Alex was still sitting at her microscope, her phone pinged. She looked away long enough to read **_You were right. Brunch tomorrow to meet my new girlfriend?_**

Alex typed back a thumbs up emoji and dropped her phone back on the table with a smile and a small shake of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Lena didn’t even look up, or make a move that she heard the soft thud on her balcony, just outside the living room. That particular noise had long ago lost its surprise factor. Supergirl often stopped by to ‘check in’ after a particularly stressful day for the CEO or L-Corp, just minutes before Kara Danvers would arrive at her front door.  
So when the raven haired woman looked up, she was surprised to see Kara Danvers standing in the open, balcony doors. But as green eyes surveyed the other woman, she started to realize that this Kara Danvers wasn’t the same. Yes, she still wore the khaki pants and pink button down, sleeves rolled up to her elbows and boat-shoes on her feet. But gone were the black rimmed glasses and signature ponytail. The glasses were perched atop her head, holding back long flowing hair like a head band.  
A wide smile broke out on Lena’s plump lips, “There she is.” she whispered reverently  
Kara blushed and bashfully looked down at her shoes for a moment.  
“Hi.” the blonde muttered  
“Hello. I didn't expect to see you so soon.”  
“I know…” Kara started before pausing, “I didn’t think I’d come back over today…but I realized something. Well…” she corrected, “ _Alex_ made me realize something.”  
“And what was that?” Lena put down the stack of folded sweaters in her hands and stood up, now facing the super fully.  
Kara stepped forward a few feet, “You’re the first person to see me as…well… _me_.” Kara wrung her hands together as she spoke, “The last time I was just me was when I first arrived. Shortly after, I became a Danvers, and I had an identity. I lost myself for a long time in that identity.” Kara started to pace around the living room, “I wanted to fit in. I was tired of being made fun of. Jeremiah helped me, giving me the glasses and Eliza gave me all kinds of tips on how to dress and act. I just kinda threw myself into Kara Danvers. So much so, that I forgot who _I_ was.”  
Lena’s heart broke at the emotion that was coming through in Kara’s voice. She sounded pained and tired.  
“Then Alex’s plane almost crashed, and I became something else… _someone_ else. I became someone even farther away from who I really was. Until you.”  
Lena caught Kara’s eyes. Kara had stopped pacing to look deep into green eyes, trying her hardest to express herself and her emotions.  
“I met you and we made an instant connection. And I got comfortable; comfortable in myself. Something about you made me want to be honest and drop the pretenses. You showed me love no matter what I did or said or felt. You just let me be _me_.” Kara's smile was so soft and so wide. Her eyes just poured love at the other woman.  
“Do you love me?” Kara asked suddenly and bluntly, stepping into Lena’s personal space  
Though she was caught off guard, Lena nodded with wide eyes, “Of course I do. You’re my best friend.”  
Blue eyes became even more determined, but she didn’t speak. It made Lena’s heart race, knowing what Kara was _really_ asking.  
“Yes.” the CEO whispered in the almost silent room. Though she was pretty sure Kara could hear her heart pounding violently against her chest.  
“I didn’t realize it till today.” Kara whispered back, “How in love with you I was. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Not even Mon-El.”  
Black eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
Kara shook her head, “Mike. That guy I dated for awhile.”  
“Oh…him.”  
A smirk cross Kara’s lips, but then she turned serious again.  
“I should have known. I should have connected the dots. Your heart rate picks up quite a bit when I walk in the room, your temperature rises, your pupils dilate when we sit close…you love snuggling just as much as I do. You hate musicals, but you insist watching them when I’m over because you know _I_ like them. You order me way more food than we need because you know I’m always hungry. You drop anything and everything whenever I call or show up at your office.”  
Lena looked down at her hands; now she was the one fidgeting.  
“I had a thought on the way here. I want every morning to be like this morning.”  
Lena looked up at her with confused eyes.  
“Not the tense stuff.” Kara explained. She bit her lip to hold in the smile that was threatening to take over her whole face, “I wanna be woken by your voice every morning. I wanna cook breakfast with you. I wanna sit in comfortable silence, just reading the paper. I wanna talk about work or the DEO or whatever I feel like _all_ the time, without having to censor myself.”  
Tears started to form in green eyes and Lena tried to hold them back by biting her cheek.  
“I love you.” Kara said with such conviction in her voice and in her facial features, "And it may seem fast or like I'm rushing into this, but I wanna spend the rest of my life......with you."  
Lena’s jaw dropped, along with a steady stream of tears.  
“Do you love me?” the super’s voice cracked slightly, “in that way?”  
“Yes!” Lena all but yelled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and pulling her in for a tight hug.  
Kara pulled back slightly to look in shining green eyes before leaning down for a kiss.

They somehow made it to the couch before they fell over. Lena's lips were way too intoxicating to pay any mind to the world around her, or even the furniture. Kara pulled the smaller woman into her arms, right on top of her own body.  
"Oh!" Lena pulled back just enough to look down at Kara with worried eyes, "I must be crushing you."  
Kara looked up at her with a mildly smug smile, "Lena...remember? I'm Kryptonian. Unbreakable?"  
Lena's lips grew into a wide smile, "Oh, right."  
She dove back in, Kara giggling in response.

Lena finally pulled herself away from the blonde, blue eyed beauty beneath her on the couch and stood.  
Both of them were missing key components to their outfits. They'd explored that gray area between second base and third. Kara would have been completely okay with stealing home, but Lena put a stop to her advances, "Kara, we need to slow down a bit."  
"What? Why?"  
Lena held back a smirk at Kara's eagerness and growing pout. "Because, I don't sleep with people until after at least the second date." she said with a smug smirk  
"Okay..." Kara thought a moment before a mischievous look filled her eyes, "If you think about it..." she explained, "we've like...been on a hundred dates already. Countless lunches, dinners, coffees, weekends away, sleepovers. Don't get me started on my office being filled with flowers that one time..."  
Lena couldn't argue with Kara's logic. Her smile faltered as Kara stood up and slowly advanced on her. "Kara." she warned  
"What?" the blonde smirked as she back Lena into the other couch  
"Ummm..." she couldn't think as Kara leaned in close and their lips were inches from touching again.  
"What Lena?" Kara repeated  
"I _really_ do think we should take this slow. Neither of us has been in a relationship in awhile, and we're both a little rusty. We should probably take this a little slow, at least in the beginning."  
Kara took a step back, "If you think so." she agreed, seriousness taking over her features. "All I know is that I'm in it for the long haul, Lena. I'm ready for anything, just as soon as you are. If you want to pump the breaks...we will."  
Something struck a chord in Lena, and she suddenly couldn't remember why she had been saying no.  
"Screw this." she muttered before lunging towards Kara again, ripping off the blonde's shirt that was already unbuttoned.

A couple of hours later, the two lay in bed, momentarily sated and both giddily anxious for their future.  
"You said you talked to Alex before coming over here?"  
"Yeah." Kara nodded, turning on her side towards the other woman, "I told her that you knew about me being...you know."  
Lena nodded, "It was kind of hard not to figure it out, darling."  
"That's what she said." Kara rolled her eyes, "She said you were smart and probably figured it out a long time ago."  
"She thinks I'm smart?" Lena had a hopeful smile  
"Besides the point, babe." The alien kissed Lena's chin playfully, "Anyways. She kinda made me realize my feelings for you and your definite feelings for me. And...yeah." Kara shrugged, "I rushed out of her lab and came straight here."  
Lena turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling a moment, "We should thank her somehow."  
"For what?"  
"Getting us together...in a way."  
"Yeah." Kara thought a moment, "Maybe get dinner together."  
Lena turned a mischievous eye towards her partner, "Do you really want to leave this bed today?"  
Kara found herself shaking her head almost violently, "Nope. Just kidding. How about brunch? Tomorrow."  
"Perfect."  
Kara supersped to the living room to grab her phone and supersped back under the covers as she typed out a message to her sister,  
_**You were right. Brunch tomorrow to meet my new girlfriend?**_


End file.
